


Отцовский инстинкт

by WTF Russian movies and series 2021 (russian_movies_and_series)



Category: A Kitten Named Woof (1976), Soviet animated films
Genre: Angst, Dark, Deathfic, Guro, Horror, Minor Character Death, Other, Pre-Canon, Rated For Violence, Slice of Life, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russian_movies_and_series/pseuds/WTF%20Russian%20movies%20and%20series%202021
Summary: И показал свои крыши Чёрный Кот котёнку Гаву вовсе не из-за родительских чувств. Просто ему не с кем было смотреть на кажущуюся луну.
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Russian movies and series 2021 Тексты R - NC21





	Отцовский инстинкт

**Author's Note:**

> Описываются сцены смерти котят.  
> Автор осуждает всякое насилие в сторону котят, считает их убийство по любой причине крайне негуманным и призывает людей бережно относится к животным.

Чёрному Коту было уже 9 лет – приличный возраст для уличного. Если не сказать пожилой, хотя Чёрный Кот расцарапал бы морду любому, кто назвал бы его старым. Он ещё был полон сил, и, хотя зимой он всегда болел простудой, никто и ничто не могли его одолеть. Глупый пёс во дворе тоже был не молод и с Чёрным котом не мог соперничать в быстроте реакции и скорости. 

Чёрный Кот считал себя полновластным хозяином старого заброшенного домика, в котором он прожил всю жизнь. Когда-то там ещё обитали люди, но потом они ушли, а Чёрный кот не ушёл. 

Чёрный Кот повидал многое за свою жизнь. Крыши, по которым он регулярно гулял, и вправду повидали многое: и счастье, и грусть, и надежды, и разочарования. И его молодость они тоже видели. 

В молодости Чёрный Кот был знатным кавалером. По весне все дамы, которые жили в этом доме, только и ждали, чтобы Чёрный кот обратил на них внимание. 

Чёрный Кот был умён, харизматичен, вынослив и красив, тем и пользовался. 

Но, насколько Чёрному Коту было известно, котят у него так и не случилось. Вернее, котята были, и в каждом помёте наверняка был один чернее чёрного котёнок с яркими жёлтыми глазами.

Вот только их матери не отличались особым умом, и своих котят несли людям. 

Глупые домашние!

Чёрный Кот мог по памяти назвать судьбу почти всех своих котят. 

Кого-то утопили. Старый человек положил слепых ещё котят в мешок и ушёл из дома, Чёрный Кот пошёл за ним. ОН сперва решил, что старый человек понесёт их на рынок – так иногда делали, его так на рынок понесли, но он вырвался и сбежал на волю. Но Старый человек свернул с улицы, пошёл переулками и в итоге вышел к реке. Её Чёрный Кот знал – он иногда там добывал себе свежую рыбку. 

Но старый человек не шёл на рыбалку. Старый человек замахнулся и кинул в воду свой мешок. 

Чёрный Кот никогда не думал о том, каким отцом он будет. Он вообще не считал нужным об этом думать, но сейчас что-то внутри взыграло, и он без раздумий бросился в холодную весеннюю воду. 

Было очень холодно, темно и тяжело. Он неудачно прыгнул и хлебнул воды, которая обожгла лёгкие. Чёрный Кот не учился плавать специально, но держался на плаву на инстинктах. А мешка нигде не было видно. 

Через пару минут Чёрный Кот понял, что что-то случилось уже с ним – лапы не слушались, он всё чаще погружался с головой и глотал воду, которая попадала ещё и в нос, заставляла кашлять, отфыркиваться и снова подныривать. 

Чёрный Кот понял, что это конец. 

Но он как-то выбрался. А его котята – нет.

После этого у Чёрного Кота и появилась простуда, которая проявлялась каждую зиму.

Через неделю мешок вынесло недалеко от места, где Чёрный Кот любил рыбачить. Он него ужасно несло гнилью и он был надорван, а когда Чёрный кот распотрошил ткань, то не смог сдержать возмущённого мявка.

Вместо четверых там остался один, но выглядел он ужасно: у него выпала шерсть, сквозь тонкую кожу виднелись очертания черепа, не хватало одной лапы по локоть, а вся задняя часть тела была разодрана: не иначе как рыбы постарались. 

Кого-то разодрали собаки. Это не было для Чёрного Кота удивительным, ведь его самого едва не задрал пёс. Но одно дело когда тебя кусают, а ты выживаешь всем на зло. Другое дело – когда маленьких слепых котят дворовая стая раздирает буквально на куски. Морда каждой псины из своры была по размерам больше, чем любой из его котят, и судьба их была предрешена. Даже если бы Чёрный Кот успел, он бы им не помог. А так он пришёл уже на финал.  
Самый большой пёс с хрустом оторвал  
маленькую голову одного из котят, проглотил вместе с костями и швырнул тело остальным. Второго котёнка разорвали на куски, и Чёрный Кот содрогнулся, когда внутренности котёнка сперва натянулись между двумя собачьими мордами, а затем лопнули, забрызгивая кровью лапы псов. Что было с третьим, он уже не видел – его самого заметили и пришлось сбегать. 

Кого-то сбила машина. Чёрный Кот знал, что такое машины и что они быстрее любого кота и сильнее любой собаки. И видел, что бывает, если быть неосторожным рядом с ними или большой дорогой. А вот один его котёнок не знал – не стал слушать. 

Чёрный Кот не видел, как его сбили, но видел, что осталось после котёнка после. Он ещё немного прожил – смотрел на Чёрного кота и надеялся, что тот ему как-нибудь поможет. Но из тела котёнка наружу торчали рёбра, лилась кровь из горла и из ран, которые сделали сломанные кости, Чёрному коту хорошо было видно месиво, в которое превратился котёнок изнутри. 

Вороны прилетели пировать ещё до того, как котёнок умер, и Чёрный Кот не стал их отгонять. 

Чёрный Кот не видел, чтобы кто-то из его котят прожил хотя бы год. 

Дом постепенно опустел, да и сил у него поубавилось: он был уже не молод, чтобы скакать по кошкам весной. 

А потом в его доме завёлся глупый котёнок Гав. Он был странным, этот Гав – слишком красивый для уличного, слишком добрый для брошенного и слишком наивный для того, чтобы выжить самому.

У Чёрного Кота не было отцовского инстинкта, но когда старый пёс погнался за котёнком Гавом, не смог просто наблюдать – прыгнул наперерез, позволяя котёнку Гаву сбежать. 

И показал свои крыши Чёрный Кот котёнку Гаву вовсе не из-за родительских чувств. Просто ему не с кем было смотреть на кажущуюся луну. 

Котёнок Гав нашёл себе хозяина. Глупый, глупый котёнок! Он променял свободу крыш и кошачью волю на постоянную кормёжку и тёплый домик. 

Чёрный Кот знал, что он переживёт их всех. Гава, Шарика, даже своего извечного врага, старого дворового пса. 

Он переживёт их всех, чтобы наконец-то допрыгнуть до кажущейся луны.


End file.
